How to live with Rikkai
by SternenDisaster
Summary: The Echizen couple, decided after some thinking (mostly Rinko threatening Nanjiroh) , to send their daughter, Echizen Ryoma, to Rikkai, where her older brother, Yukimura Seiichi, could look after her. Witness how she tries not to punch anyone, in the face. Alternate Universe - Rikkaidai fem. Ryoma, probably ooc Ryoma (or someone other)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, again!**

 **I thought long about this idea. This isn't really a story. No, it's more like a collection of drabbles and One shots and so on, with Ryoma and Rikkai as main victi- I mean characters. But don't worry, other characters also going to suff- Have a appearance.**

 **I put comedy/humor, whatever, as one of the main genres but I'm not sure if I can fulfill this aspect. So, when I see, that I can't fulfill it, I'm going to remove it. (Which is probably gonna to happen, sorry.)  
**

 **Lastly, English is not my native language! So, if you see some mistakes, please correct my friendly!**

 **Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **Bold: speaking in English**

* * *

 **The tree of confessions**

Many heard of it. Of the tree on Rikkai's campus. It was told, that under the tree, was a great place, for confessions. Most confessed their love under this tree. Fangirls and fanboys attacked anyone. The regulars, of course, were not an exception.

 **Some time, after Ryoma joined Rikkai**

 **Marui**

Bunta looked at the girl. The girl, that wanted to confess to him. She planed every detail. The girl even made some sweets! "So, what do you want?", the regular asked, uninterested. He knew how this was going to end. She would confess to him, he would say no and she would cry. "Bunta-kun." First name, without knowing him, at this level. Was Japan really a polite country? "I...I...really l-like..you!" Oh, there comes his part. He breathed one time and wanted to speak as he heard, "I even made some sweets, for you!" And he stopped.

"Wait...what?"

"I made some sweets."

"Can I taste one?"

"Y-yes! Of c-course!"

'Kyaa~ Bunta-sama wants to taste my sweets!'

"Wow...they really good!"

"So, you're going to accept?"

"Ah, no...sorry."

The girl realized what he said.

'Bunta-sama...doesn't love me?'

"But you're sweets, good. You're going to be a good wife."

"Kya~ Bunta-sama said I'm going to be a good wife!"

"So...see you maybe."

With that, Bunta toke the sweets and walked away, letting a fangirl be in the seventh heaven.

 **Niou**

He stood there, under the tree and waited until his fangirl was finished, with her confession. He didn't know what to do. If he tricked her, Yagyuu would scold him for playing, with the heart of a girl. But if he didn't Ryoma would laugh at him, because he couldn't even trick a fangirl. (Normal people, like Jackal and gentlemen like Yagyuu, question Ryoma's mental health.) And because he was the almighty Trickster, he probably would prove to Ryoma, that he could trick a fangirl. As the girl looked at him, hopefully, he decided what he would do.

'Sorry, Yagyuu. But I don't want to be laughed at from a twelve-year old girl.'

He tricked her and dumped her after two weeks, because the girl was making fun of Ryoma. After Sanada and Yukimura heard what he did to the "poor girl", they left him to run 200 laps. (Don't worry, they apologized, after they heard what the girl did. Yukimura even smiled, sadistically, for the whole day.)

 **Kirihara**

To say, that Akaya wanted to run of and just let the girl standing there, was an understatement. The girl talked about how she "loved" him. He was sure she didn't even know how old he was! He sighed, happily, as she finished.

"So...do you want to go out with me?"

He panicked. He saw what Fukubuchou and Buchou did, as Niou played, with a girl. Okay, that girl deserved it. But they didn't know that for a week! What should he do? He couldn't just say, "Sorry, babe, I don't like you, because you don't know my anything, about me." He wasn't Niou-senpai! That would break her heart! Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Do you know how old I am?"

"14...why?"

"False, I'm 13."

"Huh, you are?"

"Yes, do you know my best friend?"

"Niou Masaharu."

"Nope, Echizen Ryoma."

"She?"

"Yes, what I want to say is that you don't even know much about me. So, let's just wait until you know anything about me."

"I see...thank you, Kirihara-kun." And she walked away.

Akaya smiled to himself. He didn't break her heart and she wouldn't come back, because she wouldn't ever know a thing about him! Or so he thought.

He didn't know, that the girl was a wonderful stalker.

 **Jackal**

Jackal blinked.

"...What?"

"I love Marui Bunta!"

"Okay...and why did you call me?"

"Because I heard, that he rejected already someone."

"I see...and what does that, have to do, with me?"

"You're his best friend. You surly know what he likes, don't' you?"

Jackal was happy, that she thought he was Marui's best friend and decided to help her. They did much things together, to help her know how to deal with Marui.

"Thank you for the help."

"Sure."

Jackal waited to hear, that Marui had a girlfriend or rejected again someone. But it never came.

He didn't know, that the girl who confessed to Akaya, was this girl's best friend and told her what happened. So, the girl decided that she would lie to Jackal and say she loved Marui, so she could spend time, with him and gather information about him.

 **Yagyuu**

He was a gentleman. So, he would solve this as a gentleman.

"Would you like, to go out with me."

The girl knew he was gentleman. So, she expected a painless rejection.

"Nope, sorry, babe, you aren't pretty enough."

She blinked. Tears gathered and she ran away.

She didn't except, that Niou wanted to revenge on Yagyuu and decided to ruin his dignity. Niou smirked, as he saw her run away. Fukubuchou would give Yagyuu and sadly, him some laps.

"Niou!"

Uh, he needed yet to run away from Yagyuu.

 **Yanagi**

99.9%, she wouldn't take the rejection well. Before him stood a rich girl, that was used to get anything, she want. She wouldn't be happy, with him rejecting her. He sighed. What should he do?

"So? I'm waiting! Say already, that you love me!"

See? Someone, like she wouldn't be happy, with him rejecting him. Yanagi sighed. He decided, that he would explain her why he didn't love her. As he wanted to talk, he saw Ryoma standing, behind the girl.

That was it!

He looked after Ryoma a lot. Mostly, because the others are to deaf, Genichirou didn't have the time and Seiichi needed to rest. Even when Seiichi didn't need to rest, he was either playing tennis, looking after his plants or planning ways to kill everything, that could harm Ryoma. It was also so as children. He knew Seiichi and Genichirou since elementary school. He had met Ryoma as Seiichi brought her the most time with, because no one was really home, by them. Already then, he looked after her, while the two other did...things...elementary Students...shouldn't do. (At all perverts there, it's not what you think!)

He mentally asked her for help and she understood.

 **"Pardon me, do you know where the office of the principal is?"**

Ryoma had hid her hair under her cap and wore something other, than the uniform. His fangirl looked troubled. Seemed like she didn't knew, what Ryoma said. That was his chance.

 **"Yes, I know where."**

He then looked at the rich girl.

 **"I need to help him."**

"...What."

With a smile both ,Yanagi and Ryoma, walked away.

"...Did he just ditch me?"

 **Sanada**

It was that day, no one thought would happen. Someone, had the courage to confess to Sanada.

"So...so Would you like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I d-"

"He already has someone."

What? Both turned around and saw Ryoma.

"He...already has someone?"

"Yeah, Seiichi."

"Yukimura-sama!"

"Ryoma!"

Not again. You see, as Seiichi's little sister Ryoma loved to tease him. As revenge for all his sadistic antics on her. But she loved to tease him the most, by pairing him up with Sanada.

"...I see, I wish you luck, Sanada-sama!"

"Wait...she didn't mean it so!"

 **Yukimura**

"I...I really like you!"

Yukimura sighed, innerly. How much fangirls decided to confess to him, on this day? Well, he couldn't do a thing about it. As he wanted to reject her, nicely, something happened. A girl, he didn't know ran to them, while holding a knife and shouted, "Seiichi-sama is mine!" What the heck? The girl before him became scared and ran away. Yukimura blinked and then sighed.

"Niou, was this really necessary?"

Niou just grinned.

 **Echizen**

Ryoma sighed. The boy before her must be deaf or has to much courage. She wasn't called Ice Angel for nothing, after all. She didn't want to be late for pratice, so, she sighef and interrupted him.

"I'm not sorry, that I dont love you. Bye!", and walked away.

Why do boys and girls confess to her? Didn't they had something better to do?

She sighed again. It seemed like she needed to run 100 laps.

The fifthy-sixth time in the week.

"Who even gave me the title _Ice Angel_?"

* * *

 **A/N: This is mostly just for my own problems. Honestly, I don't even know, why? Did you like it? I would be happy, if someone reviews, follows or favorites!**

 **But then again, we would all be.**


	2. You're short, old man!

**A/N: Well...**

 **Ageha Yume: Yes, it's just so wondeful to think about what Ryoma would do, to her teammates and friends, on her PMSing time. Are they bad? If yes could you correct? If you have nothing against it!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Naruto or Uchiha Sasuke!**

* * *

 **You're short, old man!**

The regulars were in the residence eating breakfast. It was a beautiful morning. The sun shined. The birds chirped and the clear blue sky welcomed anyone, with a breathtaking blue. (At this Ryoma was extremely happily, it meant they would practice more.) The wonderful day-

"Ne, Senpai, you're short."

Was destroyed. (Ryoma cursed the idiot, Akaya, which said that.)

"I'm not short!"

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

 _"Not."_

 _"Yes."_

Akaya and the others blinked. It actually clapped! Marui realized what happened and scowled. How the heck, could he fall for that?!

Yagyuu sighed, as he saw Niou smirking. Smirking that _I'm-gonna-ruin-your-day-life-whatever-and-laugh-at-you-Bitch_. ( _Yeah_ , _Yagyuu named_ the smirk so.) Seriously, why do they bring things, like that up, in front of Niou? They should knew, by now, that he would make it ten times worse, than it already was.

Ryoma decided, that it was wise, not to say anything. They would, probably, include her, when she did. She looked to her side, to see her brother smiling. He found it hilarious, or something.

As she looked to her childhood friend, Niou she pitied Marui, maybe also Akaya...or Not, it seemed like the topic caught Niou's interest. He had the _I'm-gonna-ruin-your-day-life-whatever-and-laugh-at-you-Bitch smirk._ (Yeah, she was also there and named it so. You didn't believe Yagyuu would do something like that, did you?) Meaning _hell_ for Marui. She wished she hade her camera here. it was a present from Fuji Syuusuke, her brother-in-law. Yeah, Ryoga and Yumiko are married, but that's for another day. Back to the point, she loved the camera, because it had a qood quality and could make beautiful photos. But more than all, she liked it because of Blackmail. _Yeah, Blackmail._ She even had notebooks, with various not so wonderful information about others. She knew it was dangerous. Mostly, because Syuusuke, Yanagi, Niou and her brother used it on her. But in contrast to Yagyuu and Sanada, that wished it would vanish, she loved it. The cries, when the victims realize, that their life was destroyed, probably, forever and they never again, could see her into they eyes, without suffering. Yeah, you, clearly, can see, why she was Seiichi's sister.

She looked at the two arguing idiots. They weren't finished? How hopeless. She wanted to ignore them, as she heard something, what made all males in the room freeze.

 _"Ryoma is shorter!"_

* * *

Marui blinked, as he realized, what he said. Slowly, he turned around and twitched. Ryoma stood there, with an black and dark aura around her. She looked like she could kill. And her glare said _she would._

* * *

"Sorry, Ryoma-sama."

For here were Marui and Akaya. And they were scared, for the rest of their lives. Ryoma showed how much of a sadist, she really was. But that wasn't all! For some reason, she decided, that Niou could help her. They were so dead. One of them was bad...but both were hell.

It wasn't a secret, that the two childhood friends were devils, when together. Sometimes, Ryoma helped Niou, with one of his pranks. It were these times, who everyone, even the teachers, in the school was scared, for their lives. Akaya was sure, no matter, how stupid it sounded, that when Niou and Ryoma were professional ruin livers, no one would a bad thing anymore, because they would ask the two, to do it! The whole world would be full of nice people, just Niou and Ryoma not!

Ryoma smiled, sadistically, it resembled her brother's smile a lot. "Niou, how about this?" She whispered something in his ear, making the others curious. What would they two do, to the their poor victims? Would it even be legally? Then again, they forgot, that their Buchou's and Ryoma's mother was an lawyer. Niou smirked and all knew, by yet, that it didn't matter, what they planned. Because it would hurt. Ryoma smiled at Akaya and asked, "but Marui is the oldest, of us, Akaya. You should pay more respect to him..."

Marui smirked, while the other couldn't believe, that she sided with Marui. That she in general choose a side! But Marui was to early pleased.

"...Marui is after all an _old man_ ", Niou finished.

Sure, soon a fight of swearwords began and all forgot one thing. Well, all but three people. In fact, that Niou and Ryoma, surly, weren't finished, with just calling Marui, an old man. But it was okay, that they forgot. After all they planned it so. Because, when they forgot, they wouldn't except, that something would happen. And this was to their advantage. How sad, for the poor fools, Marui and Akaya, who thought, that calling Marui old man was enough, to satisfy the two. _Yes, they were fools._

* * *

For one week nothing happened and all forgot about it. How stupid, of the two idiots. It was Friday and practice ended. All chatted, happily, because Ryoma would cook. If you believe it or not, Ryoma was good at cooking, because her mother and brother forced her to learn it. So, all were happy. She cooked and called all for dinner.

Then it happened. As Marui and Akaya ate, they fell to the ground. All looked and looked, then, jointly, they gazed at Niou and Ryoma.

 _"Explain."_

And they did. There was poison in Marui's and Akaya's food. Yanagi, the third person, who didn't forgot, scribbled something in his book and mumbled some...not very pleasant words. All other looked shocked at the childhood friends.

 _"How could you...?"_

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

Marui woke up, with a start. He breathed fast and tried to soothe himself. 'It was just a dream', he pet thinking, like a mantra.

'Yeah, it was just a dream. Ryoma couldn't cook, she just could bake things.'

* * *

Luckily, no one woke up, because of him. He did forgot, that Ryoma was insomniac, meaning she couldn't sleep.

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"Ah, Ryoma...yeah, it was just...a Nightmare."

"When you mean."

* * *

The next morning he avoided Akaya. What if it happened, just like in his dreams? Luckily, Akaya just talked about tennis and games. It seemed like nothing was going to happen and Marui wanted rest, as Akaya said something. Something, he shouldn't have said.

 _"Ryoma you're short."_

* * *

It was Friday and all regulars, with the exception of one, were worried. Their friend, Marui Bunta, was by an psychiatrist. He was for two months paranoid. Since, Akaya called Ryoma short. (Akaya was banned to do so again.)

 _They didn't know why._

"Maybe he remembere, that he was short and didn't want to hear it anymore, because of his regetful past, where his brother used to call him'shorty' and then betrayed him, with killing all the sweets?"

"Aka-chan, he is not Uchiha Sasuke-kun from Naruto."

* * *

 **A/N: This was it. I really don't know, why I wrote this. Never mind. Did I made much mistakes? Were they bad? Need I to do something better? (Other than the whole fanfiction, because I know this myself.)**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry to waste your precious time~**


	3. TeniPuri News!

**Tenipuri News (Or the Author's personal problems!)**

* * *

 **The writer of the newspaper are...**

* * *

 _Welcome, welcome to the news, of the Tenipuri. We are here to inform you about anything, regarding our tennis teams! We decided to start a project. From now, we're going to write anything, about one of the four top schools! Correct, it's Rikkaidai! Well, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Kirihara Akaya**

_**We found out, that Kirihara Akaya can fall asleep, when he decides to.**_

 _It was one a Monday, as Kirihara-kun and Jackal Kuwahara-kun, his appointed babysitter, were on their way to Jackal's family's restaurant. On their way there, they asked for an Taxi. The music, in the Taxi, with the number xxx, was so loud, that no one could have his quiet. But, surprisingly, Kirihara-kun fell asleep. As Jackal-kun later asked, why he could sleep there, Kirihara-kun said, "I wanted to, because the music was to loud."_

Kirihara: What the heck?

Jackal: Should I be concerned? And why do they know the Taxi number?

* * *

 **Marui Bunta**

 _ **Marui Bunta, future baker?** _

_After a tournament, on a sunny day Marui-kun baked. Yeah, he backed a cake for his teammates, as thanks. All found it delicious. It seems like his mother and grandmother showed him, how. And that since he was a child. Amazing, or? The cake he baked was a strawberry cake, with vanilla topping._

Marui: I'm after all a Tensai! But why do they know such things?

* * *

 **Jackal Kuwahara**

 ** _Hip-hop, one of the popular dance styles! Well, Jackal should know it._**

 _Oshitari Yuushi-kun saw him dancing, on a street. He said it was clearly, Hip-hop and it was even very good. Who would have thought? Well, you surly not._

Jackal: That's embarrassing. And Oshitrari-san saw me?

Marui: Why did I not Know about it?

Oshitari: Well, I didn't except to see Jackal-san dancing Hip-hop.

* * *

 **Niou Masaharu**

 _ **Circus, circus! Most love it. (Although, clowns are scary!)** _

_We have found out, that Niou-kun and now and then Echizen Ryoma-chan, often as children helped out, in a circus. They do it even once in a while. It seemed as children, the childhood friends, Niou-kun and Echizen-chan, often helped in a circus out, to increase their tennis skills. Niou-kun, with his tricks and Echizen-chan used her acrobatic tennis style, to amaze the public._

Rikkai tennis team: ...You two did such things?

Yagyuu: You...did...such...things?

Niou: Ah, fun times. Ne, Ryoma, I heard there is a upcoming circus in the near, like to go?

Ryoma: Hm...well, why not? Maybe we can convince Yagyuu-senpai, to come with us?

* * *

 **Yagyuu Hiroshi**

_**Love, what a wonderful, yet painful feeling. Even a crush on someone can hurt.**_

Y _agyuu-kun seemed to have a crush, on his teacher. It was in the second year, of elementary. Well, who would have thought? He gifted her, anonymously, with flowers. How cute, isn't it?_

Yagyuu: ...

Niou: Yeah, truly cute, ne, Hiro?

Ryoma: Blackmail...

* * *

 **Yanagi Renji**

 _ **Breaking things, huh? This story seems to be a wonderful childhood memory.** _

_Yanagi-kun broke Inui Sadaharu-kun's glasses. Shocking, or? But he apologized to Inui-kun. So, all is okay! It was on an wonderful Monday, when this little accident happened. Yanagi-kun knew he should apologize and did so. Inui-kun forgave him and took, form somewhere new glasses. How cute! A true friendship!_

Yanagi: Huh, I forgot this accident.

Inui: Hm...me too.

* * *

 **Sanada Genichirou**

_**Meiji Era, rocks and family! Curios?** _

_No wonder is Sanada-kun so strong. He carries a rock in his bag! Hm...scary. All day long caring a bag, with a rock. Are you even human, Sanada-kun? We mean you have tennis practice, or? The rock must be very heavy. Why does he carry a rock? Well, this has with his family to do. Since the Meiji Era his family passed down this rock. Yes, right heard._

Sanada: It is tradition!

Kirihara: F-fukubuchou is s-scary!

* * *

 **Yukimura Seiichi**

**_Sleep-walking, huh? This is interesting._ **

**Warning **

**Yukimura Seiichi is a sadist. Because we're not sure if we going to be alive, after this, we're apologizing, if we don't write next week!**

 **Thank you, for your understanding!**

 _Sleep-walking, who would have thought? Well, we're sure not! And Yukimura-kun does it! Yes, right heard, he sleep-walks! Serveal people have seen him. Luckily, his sister, Ryoma-chan is insomniac and can stop him. We hope he doesn't hurt himself._

Yukimura: ...

Ryoma: Nii-san...are you planning to murder someone?

Marui: Buchou...does what?

* * *

 **Echizen Ryoma**

 ** _Animals are cute, Ryoma should know it!_**

 _It seems like Ryoma gets attracted to animals, easily. And animals love Ryoma as well! One day the Rikkai regulars visited the Zoo. Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun, Yanagi-kun and Niou-kun seemed to be panicked. Why? Well, as they walked in the Zoo, all animals looked at Ryoma. When she walked to a cage, the animal there would accept it, when she stroke them. And when someone of the boys was near Ryoma, the animals would growl, at them. How scary! Yukimura-kun let it be...but when he saw his sister stroke a lion, he had it. Ryoma was banned, fom going to a Zoo, ever again. The Rikkai regulars felt pity for her, because she loves animals._

Ryoma: I hate you...newspaper.

Yukimura: ...Never again...

* * *

 **Attention, Attention!**

 **The two writer, for the newspaper vanished, mysteriously. No one knows where they are. The regulars of Rikkai are scared, because their Buchou...smiled. No, not a genuine smile! It was the Bitch-you-can't-win-against-me-because-I'm-fucking-beautiful-and-fucking-perfect-and-all-love-me-smile. He didn't let the smile slip for a week.**

* * *

...Yanagi Renji, Oshitari Yuushi and Inui Sadaharu!

* * *

 **A/N: Wuhu! I did...something. Well, at least I tried! Do you have wishes? Did I something false? Well, if you have something to wish for...tell me?**

 **Thank you, for reading!**


	4. HB: Yagyuu Hiroshi!

**Tokoroten: Pasta dish, with gelatin. It is most eaten cold and in summer, as snack. It can be eaten, with soy sauce and mirin (sweet rice wine), as dressing.**  
 **Hai: Yes**

 **Bold: English**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

 **Happy Birthday, Yagyuu Hiroshi!**

"Come on, Ryo!"

"Hai, hai, Haru."

"What do you think about Tokoroten?"

"Tokoroten... **gelidium Jelly**...it's his favorite food."

"Exactly! So it's Tokoroten!"

"Hm...what about the cake?"

"Huh, don't know."

"Strawberry...vanilla...or maybe chocolate?"

"Vanilla and chocolate!"

"I see...moss green is his favorite color, isn't it?"

"Yep, it is!"

Marui and Kirihara just blinked. Niou and Ryoma were since last week somehow crazy.

"What is with you two?"

Both stopped in whatever they're doing.

"You...you don't know?"

"Nope, we don't. What's going on?"

The childhood friends blinked and then faked sadness.

"H-how..-m-mean, p-poor Yagyuu-senpai."

"H-hiro didn't d-deserve this!"

Fake tears were there and Marui panicked.

"O-oi, what didn't Yagyuu-senpai d-deserve?"

Both childhood friends sighed, jointly.

"It's his birthday, Baka-senpai."

"Oi, I'm no...wait...his Birthday?!"

Again the two sighed.

* * *

"Classical music, it is."

"Hai."

Akaya was surprised, at this. Niou-senpai agreed? After all classical music wasn't Niou's exactly preference.

"Well, Akaya please go, with Marui-senpai."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? Marui-senpai is going to buy some balloons, go please, with him."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Ah, there are you two."

"Nii-chan? Fukubuchou? Renji-senpai? Is something?"

"Did you think of presents, for Yagyuu-kun?"

"We did", Niou answered.

"I see, as excepted", Yanagi smiled.

"Don't waste time! He is probably finished, with the Student Council work, by now!"

"Well, then let's finish the party!"

* * *

"Are all here?"

"Yup", Marui grinned.

"Hai!", Akaya also grinned.

"I'm here", Jackal said.

"Also here", Yanagi spoke.

"Here!", Sanada said

"I'm present", Yukimura chuckled.

Niou and Ryoma looked, at each other and smirked.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi, tennis player, form Rikkai, sighed. The paperwork was really annoying. Well, at least he could have his quiet, in the residence, of the regulars. Then again...it _never_ was really _quiet_ , there. Maybe he should go eat in a cafe? Then he could have for some minutes his quiet. Yeah, that would be good.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Yagyuu-senpai isn't here yet?"

Someone's phone ringed.

"This is your phone, Haru."

"Ah, thanks, Ryo."

He read the content of the text, inside the phone.

"He is in a cafe."

"Who?"

"Baka, Niou means Yagyuu."

"Well, what a _wonderful_ time, to go eat in a cafe, I'm so _happy_ , for him, that he begins to be _independent_ , _aren't you_ , _Haru?_ "

"Don't worry, Ryo. He wrote, that he doesn't stays long, there."

A sigh was heard.

* * *

Yagyuu stood before the door, of the residence. Maybe he shouldn't open it. He had a strange feeling, since the morning. But then again...the others would worry, wouldn't they? So he opened the door and...

"Happy birthday, Yagyuu/-kun/-senpai!"

"Puri!"

...

"What the heck, Niou?"

"Niou-senpai...?"

"I should have excepted this, right Haru?"

The silver-haired trickster just smirked.

"Birthday...?"

"Ah, I forgot you were also here", Ryoma blinked.

"Don't you have some shame?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?", their captain smiled.

Yagyuu looked at the date, on his phone.

"Ah...yes, it is."

"Well, then lets begin."

* * *

"Here some Tokoroten, Hiro/Yagyuu-senpai."

"It is October, Niou-senpai-Ryoma."

"Do we seem like we _fucking_ care?"

"..."

* * *

"Thank you."

"Present time~"

"Who begins?"

"Hm...what about me?"

"Okay, there you go, Yanagi-senpai!"

* * *

 **Yanagi Renji**

"Here, a book about classical music."

"Classical music, huh?"

"Didn't except this."

"Thank you, Yanagi-kun."

* * *

 **Sanada Genichirou**

"Fukubuchou's turn..."

"Somehow the atmosphere is heavy..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, here a book about medicine."

"Thank you, Sanada-kun."

"Again a book?"

"Well, Yagyuu-senpai looks like the type."

"Yeah...Ryoma doesn't...so why the heck, is she in the library committee?"

"Actually, Ryo-chan does have two shelves with books home and not for show."

"Really?"

"Hai."

* * *

 **Yukimura Seiichi **

"I didn't know, what to give you, so I'm here is a CD, with classical music."

"Again classical music, huh."

"Thank you, Yukimura-kun."

* * *

 **Jackal Kuwahara **

"Here is a novel, you said you wanted it so I bought it."

"Again a book? Do you have it, with books?"

"Marui-senpai! Jackal did his best!"

"Marui..."

"Thank you, Jackal-kun."

"I'm sorry, Jackal!"

* * *

 **Marui Bunta**

"There is my genius present, for you!"

"Money...?"

"Well, I didn't know, what he wanted, so I thought, that with money he could buy, what he likes."

"That's actually a good idea."

"Yeah but..."

"Ryo-chan?"

"It isn't a bit creative."

"I see..."

"Thank you, Marui-kun. Don't worry, I like it."

* * *

 **Kirihara Akaya **

"Here, senpai! Happy birthday!"

"A film?"

"This is..."

"The Phantom of the Opera...how?"

"I heard you talk about how you like that film."

"Thank you, Kirihara-kun."

* * *

 **Niou Masaharu and Echizen Ryoma **

"Together?"

"Yeah, the presents are from us both."

"I'm a _bit_ concerned."

"Why?"

"When you two together...it's means most of the time, that something is going to happen."

"Are you sure, Yagyuu-kun? Surly, that doesn't mean everytime."

"It does. After all I spend most of my free time, with them both."

"We are also here."

"Well, first a detective novel."

"Again a book..."

"Marui-senpai."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you, M-"

"We aren't finished!"

"Huh?"

"But before...please cut the cake."

"Huh, a chocolate cake? I somehow excepted this."

"You did? How sad."

"Well, that doesn't matter. Please, cut the cake."

"I'm not sure about his."

"It's okay."

"When you mean."

He took the knife and made his way to the cake. Seiichi saw Niou and Ryoma grinning, like crazy. As Yagyuu wanted to cut the cake...

...it _blurted_.

"...Eh!"

"What the fuck?!"

...

 _It was a damn balloon._

Yagyuu sighed, "I should have excepted this. After all were talking about you two."

The both childhood friends smirked.

Then Yagyuu saw something, in the destroyed balloon. It was a pack. He opened and there were... _handkerchiefes_.

"Huh?"

Niou began to speak,"You always complain, that you don't have one, because you give them all away..."

"...so we bought you more, than one. You don't have to worry any more", Ryoma finished.

Yagyuu looked at the pack in his hand and smiled.

It was definitely a good birthday.

...

"Poor cake."

All looked at the sad Marui.

"Don't worry, Senpai. We have another cake and no, it isn't a prank."

"I think it's vanilla."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Birthday, Yagyuu Hiroshi!**


End file.
